Alien Vs Zerg
by MidGerm
Summary: The Zerg are used to fighting Humans and Protoss and even each other...so what happens when they encounter Xenomorphs? Zerg are a dime a dozen, Xenomorphs are something else. If they want you dead: your dead.
1. Chapter 1

**ALIEN VS ZERG**

_The Zerg were used to consuming the life essence of other creatures, the DNA of other things, they did it to evolve, to survive. But there are some things that even the Zerg should not tamper with._

The blackness of space is momentarily lit up as a large, unfamiliar battle cruiser class ship exits FTL. The black ship stretching over 7,846.4m long and towering over 2,358.5m. This ship was not easily missed, but it was outfitted with thousands upon thousands of turrets of different shapes and sizes, all across its sides and underbelly and top.

"Are you sure it's this planet?"

The human commander looks at the planet with a blank expression

"Yes sir, our scouts detected it moments before we lost contact with them"

The navigational officer replies

"Send in a squad, I want to make sure before we do anything"

The commander says as he walks over to the navigational officer's screen

_Light years away from their normal sightings….perfect spot? Has Zerg….last time we checked…..freezing conditions, would kill most anything else…..seems like a good spot….Well I only hope none of those idiot Terrans or Protoss, find them. Last thing I need is having to explain how a cluster fuck go out of hand to the master, he'd probably skin me alive…..twice_

"Uh….sir!"

One of the other humans, the Radar and communications operator shouts in alarm

"What is it?"

The commander walks over to the radar screen, his expression changing to one as if he was a rookie seeing his teammates dying for the first time. The radar beginning to pick up readings, high pitch beeping indicating other ships approaching the area

"What"

Beep

"The"

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Fuck!?"

_Meanwhile, on the planet's surface…_

"For the love of ALL THAT IS HOLY, what the fuck happened to our ship?!"

A mercenary shouts to his Associates through the smoke and fire of what was once, the control room of their ship

"Anyone who's not *cough* dead: sound off"

The leader: bald, scar across his left eye, brown eyes, strong body build, mutters out loud as he pulls himself from the debris

"Fuck us, what *cough* about our cargo?"

Another shouts, his features obscured by the smoke

"If we knew what *Cough* the fuck it was we were carrying?"

Another shouts, his features also obscured by the smoke

"I agree with him, fuck our bodily conditions, if we don't get this shit to where we were meant to get it, we won't get paid and I did NOT get THIS close to our destination just to fuck up on the finish line!"

Another shouts, short black hair, white skin tone, ocean blue eyes, skinny body build- slightly chuckling as he helps a few of his comrades out of their broken chairs and scattered debris

"Cane, go check on the cargo will ya?"

The commander shouts as he walks over to the ships control screen

Cane's medium body build, filled with cuts and bruises and tattered custom made armour, his green eyes watering from the smoke, his shaved beard feeling as if it were on fire from the heat, his pony tail black hair partly torn off.

"Uh….that might be a little difficult"

Cane says as he looks out the now-shattered windows of the ships control room.

The landscape was practically on fire where it wasn't covered in snow and ice. Parts of their ship still falling down, tearing the atmosphere apart with loud echoing booms, trails of sickening pitch black smoke and flaming debris in their wake, larger parts of their ship that had already impacted were sticking out of the burnt and defiled ground, almost like giant metal towers.

Cane also notices that the cargo hold is—for lack of a better word—all over the place.

"Well fuck my life with a motherfucking metal cock!"

Cane shouts as he attempts to kick open the door to get out of the control room

"Now it's a fucking hunt, we have to find our shit before anything happens to it"

He then grabs a nearby dislodged metal bar and uses it to pry to mangled metal doors open

"That is if it, WHATEVER 'it' IS-even made it down in the first place"

With a final violent pull and a moan from the metal, the doors part, just enough for the Humans to get through

"Well…..I just hope the others get out of this shit okay"

One of the other mercenaries says as he exits the smoking remains of the control room, slowly following Cane. His features hidden behind a blackened helmet and visor.

"Their some tough bastards, they'll pull through, now we just have to find our fucking cargo"

Cane mutters

"Hey…..what the fuck is that?"

The mercenary following cane points towards a prone figure lying on the ground, a few feet away from a fairly large metal crate.

Rushing over, they soon find out what happened to their cargo

"What the fuck? Is that…..oh god….poor bastard"

Cane sadly mutters upon finding the body of one of his deceased friends

"What the fuck happened to him? Look at his chest…..it almost looks like something scrambled his insides"

The other mercenary points out the gaping hole in the deceased's chest

"Check it out, there's a trail leading…..uh…..off somewhere…."

The mercenary says as he carefully observes the trail of red blood leading from the body off into the snowy distance

He then spots something, nearly out of site, under a piece of scrap metal, slowly lifting the heated scrap metal with his gloved hands, he quickly jumps back upon seeing what was under the metal

"GAH! FUCK WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

He shouts in alarm upon seeing a strange dead creature, it has a long tail, its legs are almost finger-like, its yellow in colour and its 'mouth' almost looks like a-

"Looks like a 'vag don't it?"

Cage comically remarks

"Vaguely"

"Anyway, we should probably get going"

Cane suggest as the two leave their dead companion and the strange Dead spider like creature behind, searching through the debris for anything that could be salvaged from the wreck

Meanwhile back in the remains of the control room, the fire and smoke had made staying in the control room a suicide task, though a few mercenaries were trapped in their seats or under over-turned machinery and other heavy objects and were being kept alive with gas masks and help from their colleagues

"hey, cap' you may want to take a weapon, just in case any Ursadons come looking for a snack, we are on Kaldir right?"

One of the mercenaries muffled voices comes from behind, turning to see one of his crew holding out a pistol, just as the captain takes hold of it, the mercenary holding it is dragged up through one of the many holes in the ceiling by an unknown being, though judging by the black, claws and the fact it had no trouble lifting a fully grown man through the smoke filled air….it wasn't human.

"AAAARHG, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, UUURGHHHH"

The other mercenaries attempt to fire at the creature and save their comrade, but the random pieces of metal and scrap keep the bullets from hitting it, and their friend is dragged; screaming out of sight

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?"

"DIDN'T LOOK LIKE NO ZERG I'VE EVER SEEN BEFORE! OR ANYTHINF FOR THAT MATTER"

"IT SURE AS SHIT WASENT A URSADON, THAT'S FOR DAMN SURE!"

_***CLANG* *CLANG* **_

_****__HISSSSSSSSSSSS_

The sound of metal being torn and strange hissing noises from all around them force the survivors to quickly free what trapped associates there still were and huddle together in the middle of the room, their backs to each other, making sure to face each and every direction.

"This is going to be a _**long**_ night"

One of the mercenary's mutters as the metal gives way to creatures with black exo-skeletons and skinny, razor sharp claws on their hands. Curved almost featureless heads with razor sharp teeth and long sharp spine-like tails on each of them.

"Well shit…"

The leader mutters.

_12 minutes later…_

"Okay, breaking through the atmosphere…..now"

The pilot of the small, nimble scout ship says through his helmet, his voice coming to his passengers through their headsets.

"Engaging active camouflage"

The pilot announces, pressing a few buttons, soon after the ship becomes transparent, blending in with the sky if seen from below and vice versa if seen from above

"Any readings?"

One of the passengers, the group's sharp shooter asks, preparing the different visions on his helmets visor, Thermal, night, X-ray, sonar and Bio (similar to thermal, expect designed to pick up on things that aren't native to that area).

"…none that MY scanners are picking up on? Don't you have your own readings? You have equipment too ya know"

The pilot replies, not taking his eyes off the scanners screen, still coming up with the same thing 'snow, water, ice, metal, flesh and blood' possibly some unfortunate passengers of the craft they shot down…..they couldn't afford the survivors to tell about the cargo, unfortunately, they broke the agreement. They had tried to open the crates and see what they were transporting…..so they had no choice but to eliminate them, it was simple enough, send in a fighter, take out their engines. They crash onto a planet like this one, then the 'Cargo' takes care of any survivors, and in case 'they' didn't

"So you are all aware of the plan? Shoot any survivors on sight"

The squad leader says into his helmet as he checks his body armour and weapons to ensure he hasn't forgotten anything

"Okay, I'm picking a fairly weak survivor signal, setting her down"

The pilots voice comes again as they all prepare their weapons and Get ready to dismount.


	2. Chapter 2

The small ship slowly approached the Damp ground, parts of the snow had melted into puddles.

The metal legs extending and almost disappearing completely into the frozen muck below. The soldiers exiting the ship losing sight of their boots in the frozen muck, some complaining, others not even acknowledging it. Making their way slowly toward the still-smoking remains of the control room of the Mercenary ship. Trails of blood leading out and into the distance, patches of snow and metal blackened and melted away, spent casing shells scattered all about, an unknown amount buried in the snow.

The soldiers slowly move in a triangle formation towards the entrance, all keeping an eye out for the slightest change in the environment. While dark, shadowy figures move about just out of sight.

"Keep an eye out for hostiles"

The commander's voice travels through the headsets of all the squad members

"Don't split up, keep formation and keep track of each other's locations at all times"

"And play nice with the other boys"

One of the soldiers laughs, earning a few snickers from his squad mates

"Alright, cut the chatter - keep your eyes open"

The commander barks at his subordinates

A quiet hissing noise draws the attention of the squad directly behind them, turning around, weapons armed, aimed and ready.

A black figure rushes past their field of view. Several of the squad members fire at it

_***ptptptptpptptptptptpt***_

The silenced guns fire and miss every shot, hitting random pieces of metal instead; the sound Ricocheting off of the random scrap metal, the loud noise echoing throughout the somewhat silent frozen Air

"Great job numb nuts, you just rang the dinner bell for anything nearby"

The commander mutters to himself as he switches from his main weapon equipped for silence, to his secondary weapon equipped for incendiary

"Well here's hoping we make it through this"

One of the squad members mutters before his neck is torn open and he is silently dragged under the muck and away from the rest of his comrades

"You think anybody survived this?"

Another mutters, before meeting the same fate as his other unfortunate comrade

"What the heck? Where the hell did my MEN GO?!"

The commander shouts, alerting the remainder of his squad that their missing two soldiers

"But we had all sides covered - ALL SIDES! This shit shouldn't be possible!"

One of the remaining squad members shouts in disbelief

"Maybe they didn't come at us from the side…"

The squad leader mutters as he slowly lowers his aiming to the frozen mucky ground, coming at least up to their knees.

"The fuckers are UNDERNEATH U-"

One of the other squad mates tries to shout but is dragged-screaming- under and away in the same, manner his friends had.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE TALL FROZEN SHIT!"

The commander shouts as he makes his way towards the nearest piece of debris he can find to get out of the muck. His remaining squad members doing the same. Albeit in a panicking fashion.

"ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck were SO screwed!"

One of the panicking squad members shouts as he scampers for any piece of high ground or large debris he can find.

To his left and right, his comrades are doing the same.

"over here Ya' frozen tampon-popsicles!"

The commander shouts as he reaches as far off of his safe-ground as he can, trying to reach the remaining squad members

The first tries to run over and grab the commander's hand, promptly resulting in him being pounced by one of the black skeletal figures, the snow around him turning red as the creature impales him with its tippet tail.

The soldier not frozen with fear fires at the creature

"YOU COCK SUCKER! HE WAS JUST A KID!"

The soldier screams in a blind rage, seemingly not caring if the creature could understand him or not.

The bulk of the bullets miss the creature, disappearing into scrap and snow, but two bullets successfully strike the creature, one in the head and the other in the chest.

The force of the bullets knocks the creature and the dead squad mate's body into the snow, almost completely disappearing from sight, though it was still somewhat visible from the surface.

The soldier that fired the weapon slowly approaches the creature, moving slower with each step closer.

A few feet from the creature, the soldier pokes it with his rifle. It doesn't move

"These things aren't so tough, a bullet to the head and chest seems enough to take it down"

The soldier says before turning around, his features immediately taking one of agony. His chest twists and convulses, the shirt under his armour turning red.

The two remaining squad survivors look on in horror as the unfortunate soldiers chest explodes in a shower of blood as a black—blood covered—jagged tail emerges.

The soldiers head then mercifully explodes as a small, almost shining jaw emerges where his face used to be.

The soldier's body is then brutally torn in half as a larger, much more dangerous looking version of the dead creature lunges at the commander.

Quickly rolling onto his back and pulling out his side-arm, the commander fires three shots directly at the creatures head, hitting it in its feature-less face, but the bullets only bounce off the creature's apparently armoured exo-skeleton. Just as he fires several more rounds, the creature decapitates the commander with its claws, as if a human tearing through wet toilet paper.

The creature observes the dead body of the squad commander before turning to the last surviving squad member.

The squad members smirks, his smirk turns into a smile, then into a broud grin, then into a small giggle, then into a full blown fit of hysterical laughter as he un-holsters his pistol and places the end barrel against his head and fires, splattering blood, bone and brains all over the snow as his body falls to the ground in a stiff-upright position.

The creature observes the human who committed suicide, almost as if confused, but turns back to the dead commander and effortlessly tosses his deceased body over its shoulder, then doing the same with the other dead humans, then finally, its dead, smaller weaker counterpart, before taking the bodies off to a larger, still largely intact portion of the mercenary ship.

_**Meanwhile back in space on bored the massive ship**_

"So…..any idea who they are yet?"

The commander says calmly as he sips an unknown, dark coloured drink from a wine-glass from atop a red cushioned chair, almost as if it was a castle and he were the king.

"No, not yet, sir"

The commander continues to stare out the window of the command bridge, as if trying to see the ships despite them being too far away to see

"And our stealth systems?"

"all online and running, were invisible to the naked eye and no form of technology can pick us up, just so long as we don't fire at them or run into them"

"Yes, yes or start our engines or open a communication link, I've heard it all before"

"Sorry sir, ju- WAIT, getting a reading now!"

"Oh goody, what are they? Terran? Zerg?"

"Protoss, sir"

"Oh….."

The human captain slumps back into his chair with a frown on his face, almost as if he was a child who was disappointed about something. But he quickly changes it to a more happy tone

"well, I was hoping it would be the Zerg, but what the hell, we're here to simply document and study….let the Protoss do what they want as long as it doesn't involve attacking us or warning the rest of the galaxt about 'Them'….at least not just yet…."

The human commander says as he notices his wine-glass is empty

"I need a refill"

He says as he dangles the cap in the air

"yes, sir, right away"

A random human in the room says before leaving the room and coming back with a wine-bottle filled with the same unknown liquid.

"Well!"

The commander happily announces as his cup is filled with the odd, harmless looking, yet Eerie liquid.

"Let the game begin!"

He says as he sits back and closes his eyes, humming a tune to himself.

Meanwhile, the Protoss ships slowly approach the frozen planet, completely oblivious to what is on the planet.


End file.
